Heart resonance
by Lukashi
Summary: Maka Albarn is an outstanding student who has just recently graduated to University and after a bad meeting on a train, she meets her new teacher. After a rocky meeting, will love begin to shine through? SoMa. M for mature things. Guaranteed smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka let out a gentle sigh as she toyed with one of the straps on her black leather bag, clicking her heels together slightly as she waited for her tram to pull into the station. She listened to the sounds of the people around her, hearing bits and pieces of conversations around her until the train finally stopped in front of her, stepping inside it with her bag held close due to the amount of people. She grumbled a little bit before finding a free seat and quickly sat down on it, crossing her long legs and adjusting her bag so that nobody could try and peek up her skirt. "Alright, once I get to Tsubaki's we can head for our first class at Uni. I can't wait~" she said to herself, smiling happily as a young male plonked himself next to her.

"Ugh, why did I have to get called in for this crap... today of all fucking days." The male groaned out, leaning his head back and letting out an annoyed sigh. "Hey uh, are you alright?" Maka asked him, looking at him curiously and examining his features. He had shoulder length spiky white hair and bright red eyes that seemed to stare deep into her very soul. "Yeah... I'm good... just my boss called me into work during my day off. I frigging hate having him do this. And to make matters worse he told me to come in at exactly eight. I swear his OCD is getting WAY out of hand now. I'm Soul by the way, you are?" the boy, now identified as Soul, responded.

"Oh... that must suck... I don't work myself, so I can't really relate to that. But you like your job right? Oh, and I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." Maka asked politely, Soul laughing a little bit and shaking his head. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. All depends on the people I'm stuck with. Nice name. Also, you look pretty dressed up, going somewhere special? Or you just going out to find a hot stud?" Soul asks, winking playtfully only to recieve a book to the centre of his skull, courtesy of Maka.

"YOU PERVERTED SHIT!" She cried out, Soul on the floor with a large pain in his head. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? I WAS JOKING YOU DUMBASS!" Soul yelled, rubbing his head and glaring at Maka. "THAT WASN'T A JOKE YOU PERV! YOU WERE TOTALLY TAKING THE PISS BECAUSE I'M IN A SKIRT!" Maka retorted, SOul growling loudly. "I hope I don't run into you again Maka. Because you've just totally ruined my fucking day." Soul snarled, the doors to the train opening and Soul got off, making his way up the steps leading outside.

Maka sat down i a huff and mumbled "What a dick. I was getting along with him so well too..." She shook her head and sighed, pulling a book out of her bag and began reading, getting through two chapters over a short period before getting off the train and looking around, seeing Tsubaki waving at her from the stairs, Maka running over and hugging her. "Hey you! It's been too long!" Maka exclaimed gleefully, grinning widely as Tsubaki let out a small giggle.

"Yes it has. Ready to get going? You can always drop your things off at my house later on." Tsubaki spoke softly, Maka shrugging in response. "Sure, maybe we'll be able to get ahead of the class if we go." After a short while, the pair managed to get a taxi to the university and they headed inside, looking around and asking directions several times before finally reaching their class.

"I don't know why you want to study Death Weapons so much Maka, couldn't you just learn that from your dad? He's a famous DeathScythe after all. If i'm right he's actually the strongest one too. I'm sure he'd be able to tell you everything you need to know." Tsubaki explained, Maka's face going from happy to furious in a heartbeat. "He can go rot in hell that cheating son of a bitch. He is in no way my father."

Tsubaki went slightly pale but sat down next to Maka as other students piled in, the class quickly filling up. One student in particular noticed her interest and she quickly took an extreme dislike to him. He had two girls holding onto his arms with lovestruck looks in their eyes while he looked around with a smug grin. "Bet he's a real womaniser... the ass." Maka mumbled, said boy looking up and noticing Maka. He then moved up towards her with a smirk, sitting on her desk.

"Hey cutie, mind if I get your name?" the boy purred, making Maka's skin crawl.

"My name is not interested." Maka retorted, pulling out her notebook and jotting a few things down while she waited for the teacher to arrive. "Oh come on baby don't be like that, I just wanna get to know you better~ the name's Hiro, I'm the most popular guy in the university, as you can probably tell." Hiro spoke cooly, the girls behind him swooning while Maka just looked at him in disgust.

"Ugh, did you pull those lines out of your ass or something? Because they're nothing but shit. Now move before I make you."

"Oh that's it you little-" Hiro started but was cut off when a loud voice called out "HIRO! SIT AND STOP DISTURBING FEMALE CLASSMATES!" Hiro quickly sitting down and hanging his head in shame. Maka looked up, ready to say thank you but glared in anger at the male who walked in. Soul just looked at Hiro with a menacing glare, Hiro whimpering a little bit.

"What the heck are YOU doing here?! Maka cried, looking at Soul in anger while he just shrugged it off. "Isn't it obvious? I'm your teacher. Now please be silent while I take the register. Need to make sure all my class is here." Soul replied smoothly, Maka's jaw hitting the ground as Soul pulled out a pair of red rimmed glasses and put them on, sitting on his desk and grabbing the register.

Maka sat there seething in anger while Tsubaki tried to calm her down, making absolutely no headway at all. "I refuse to stay in the class of that stupid pervert! H'es nothing but trouble!" Maka muttered to Tsubaki, standing up only to have Soul point her back to the seat.

"I'm sorry Miss Albarn but while my class is in session nobody can leave until completeing the objective of the lesson. If you have a problem regarding your class placement or with a problem regarding staff or other pupils you may see the principal after class but for now I ask that you remain seated. The lesson is only one hour." Soul spoke, glancing up at the girl who stomped her foot in annoyance but sat down.

"Maka just deal with it for this lesson at least..." Tsubaki begged, Maka sighing and nodding in defeat. "Alright... just for this one.."

After the class had ended, Maka rose to leave but paused when she saw Soul smile, looking towards the door. "The class is gone so that must be hwy he's so hapy. I wish I could say he's a crap teacher but he's actually pretty good..." She thought, taking a couple of steps before a small kid with white hair ran in and jumped up at Soul. "Papa!" the little girl shouted, Soul picking her up with a laugh.

"Hello my lovely little Star! Were you good for auntie Liz?" Soul asked the young girl, Star nodding excitedly as Maka walked over. "This is your daughter...?" Maka asked, Soul nodding and hugging Star. "Yeah, she's five next week actually. Oh Maka, can I please speak to you? It's quite important." Soul asked, handing Star over to Liz Thompson, a blonde woman Soul has known since he was in High School.

"Sure... it'll have to be quyick though since I'm moving in with my friend Tsubaki and have to get everything sorted quickly." Maka responded quietly, Soul smiling. "Good." Soul then gave Star a little kiss on her head to which she giggled. "See you home papa!" Star giggled, waving her little arms goodbye to SOul who laughed and waved, Liz taking Star home.

"Maka, I want to apologise for the situation this morning. I didn't mean for my comment to come across as crude, I was just trying to have a playful joke with you since it looked like we both needed a little cheering up. So I'm sorry it came across the way it did. No hard feelings?" Soul asked hopefully, smiling a little ibt as Maka nodded and smiled, blushing a bit. "Sure... let's just pretend it never happened..."

Soul sighed in relief and grinned. "So, where is it you're off to? I could drop you off if you like. I've got nothing else to do before I get home." Soul offered, Maka fidgeting. "She lives up at Shibusen Lane, number 42. So it's a bit of a drive..." Maka said softly, Soul laughing happily. "She lives right across the hall from me then. I'm flat number 43 in that building. It's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa right?"

Maka's jaw hit the ground for the second time that day, much to Soul's enjoyment as he led her outside to his car. They then drove to Tsubaki's home, making idle chatter along the way and the pair slowly walked up the winding steps in the buillding until they reached their respective doors. "So... I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Soul asked, a small glimmer of hope in his red eyes.

"Yeah... I'll be there on time... right at the front." Maka responded, flashing Soul a cute smile and opening the door to the apartment, stopping when Soul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... back on the train... I actually just wanted to tell you that I thought you were really cute... just thought I'd let you know that. Night Miss Albarn." Soul said, smiling and heading into his apartment, leaving behind a blushing Maka.


End file.
